SMG Save My Grades
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Heather pleads for Zelda to help her with Science homework about cells, due to the fact that Midna had almost blown the house up, Link had released fleas by accident, Dark had got off topic, and Vaati just really wouldn't bother. Random oneshot to relax


* * *

Disclaimer: I only own myself, given a different name to protect myself from weirdos. The rest are owned by Nintendo.

A/N: Created out of boredom. Also I just didn't want to read science....I'm not so insane that I think video game characters are visiting me.

* * *

"What's that?" Heather felt a poke on her shoulder.

She glanced up from her textbook and looked behind her. "Do you people ever leave me alone? What point of 'I'm going to go do my schoolwork so my Mom doesn't kill me' do you not understand?"

"He just does it on purpose." Link glanced up from a book.

"What point of complete oppisote did you not understand?" Dark Link threw her a sly grin.

"Oh shut the hell up." The teenaged girl snapped. "I'm doing science and I need absolute concentration! This stuff is friggin hard. I despise cells. I wish it was simple, like shadows and stuff."

"Absolute concentration?" Vaati scoffed. "Explain the music, then."

"I like it!" She defended. "It helps me work."

"And that is why you've stopped every ten minutes and just started humming?"

"Look, we all can't be fully focused like you. Hell, you're not even fully focused. How many times did you fuck Link over because you were bored?"

"Touche, Hytwilian."

"You do realize you guys can call me Heather here, right?"

Link shrugged, not bothering to take his eyes off the book. "Meh, it's easier this way."

"I didn't know you could read."

"Shut up, Vaati."

"Would everyone just keep quiet!?!" Heather shouted. "LET ME GET GOOD GRADES!"

Just at that moment two more people entered the room, making the males and females even in the room. "I'm tired of that Gerudo, he just does the same thing to me. Lock me up, try to get my tri-force, and then he gets his ass kicked."

"Zelda, oh thank Din you're back!" Heather ran up to her. She cringed at the look Zelda gave on the goddesses name. "Sorry, Nayru. I didn't realize you were talking about Ganonpork."

It so happened that whenever Princess Zelda spoke of her usual kidnapper that she despised the name Din for about three hours.

"What is it, Heather?"

The girl silently thanked her for actually saying her name. "Science. I so need help. No offense Midna but you are SO not helping me with science ever again. You almost made me blow up my house."

Midna shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that it was too much nitrogen?"

"The barrier of the Tri-Force of Wisdom HAS to be an amazing tutor at Science! **_Please_**, Zelda, I am begging you!"

"Turn her down and see if you can get her on her knees."

"DON'T MAKE IT HARDER ON ME, DARK, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Fine, I'll help. Cells?"

"Yes."

Zelda flipped through the pages. "I don't see why you find it so hard."

Midna, Link, Dark Link, and Heather gave her an odd look. "Are you insane?"

Midna had almost caused the house to blow up when she taught Heather. Link had actually released a few fleas after a microscoop incident. Dark Link had gotten off of topic and ended up teaching her about shadow molecules, which were far more fascinating and easier to understand. Heather just sucked at Science. Vaati had actually been the only one smart enough NOT to get involved. Although occasionaly he'd add his two sense in on History's wonderful villians.

"What? I just find it simple."

Heather rubbed her head. "I got a headache. Screw this, I'll do Science later on tonight. I'm gonna do Algebra."

Last year, Zelda had been Heather's personal tutor in Algebra and Science but this year it seemed it was just Science. She had gotten much better at her Algebra over the course of one fun loving summer. Don't think Zelda's a complete saint. She did get something out of the deal. Full protection under Ganondorf is very useful. Whenever Hyrule was just about to be under attack, she'd sneak off to the small house in suburbia to get off the hook while Link just rested there to relax inbetween his adventure. Dark Link stuck around for Heather's best friend, a girl who usually glomped the poor shadow. He told her he hated her but he was always around when she showed up. Once more, Vaati's Wind Palace was destroyed mysteriously by invincible llamas. He had a funny idea who destroyed it after it had just gotten fixed and he had moved back in. Midna used Heather's place as a way to get away from suitors and other princess duties. It was easier to be herself around here.

The girl opened a different textbook and blasted the music while Vaati left the room, mumbling something about how he hated her music taste. She shrugged and got to work while Dark Link poked and proded his lightside.

"You are so damn annoying! Farore, no wonder why they seperated you from me! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't leave anyone alone?"

Dark stuck his tongue out and sat down next to Zelda, now poking her.

The royalty shot him a glare and he backed off, a bit frightened by how disturbing she could look.

That sweet young girl had disappeared ever since Heather had introduced the group to her newest creation, Cassandra, the new royal princess of Hyrule who grew up as a modern teenager and then was thrust into her own kingdom to save a young boy. After that, Zelda hadn't been her usual self. Then again, it was nearing that time of month where the entire group would take cover, powers or not, Zelda was dangerous with her period.

* * *

A/N: ...That got really freakin' random.

* * *


End file.
